


Maybe It's Meant To Be

by superheroinstripes



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Anxiety Louis, Bottom Louis, Coffee Shop, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple chapters, Niall Horan & Josh Devine Friendship, Niall is kinda weird, Other, Past Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Protective Harry, Protective Liam, Size Difference, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, They had this one time thing, Top Harry, anorexic louis, coffee shop harry, its weird i know, mentions of zayn, side niam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroinstripes/pseuds/superheroinstripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Harry and Louis are soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of vanilla and the bitterness of coffee bean assaulted Louis' nostrils. The small café was filled with young people, chattering about nothing important as Louis walked in. 

This was his normal routine, around 2 o'clock he would meet his best mate at the café down the street from his small flat. He would sit at his normal table in the back, away from all the others. See, Louis had this problem. People made him nervous, it wasn't something he could help. His heart tended to race and his palms would get sweaty whenever he was put in complicated social situations. He can never not stop thinking about what could go wrong, what stupid thing he could say. Which is why he so nervous about finding his soulmate. 

The system was like this. Everyone had a soulmate and when your soulmate is born, a tattoo appears on your skin of the first thing they say to you. If your soulmate was born before you, the tattoo is already on you when you're born. Louis had gotten his tattoo a few years after his birth, meaning at this point in time his soulmate was 21. 

His tattoo was scribbled on his arm, a small 'Oops' in black ink. And Louis had never really cared that much about not having his soulmate until his best mate, Liam, had met his. They had always joked about Liam's tattoo and how ridiculous his soulmate sounded. But in the end, the small blonde that Liam was so desperately in love with now was actually a pretty chill guy.

But seeing those two together and perfectly they worked, how happy they were, made Louis crave his other part. Every day hoping that it would be today. 

Louis sighed out, carefully making his way past the crowd of people and to the small table in the back. Liam was already there with Niall comfortably in his embrace. The ink of Liam's tattoo-Niall's first words to him- on display.

"Oh, Lou, you look like you're having a rough day."Niall commented as he leaned up on the table. Louis slumped down in his seat, his shoulder bag falling to his side.

"Don't even get me started." Louis stated before going into a full blown story about how horrible his day had gone. How he had gone to work today and had to deal with his pervert of boss, trying to touch on him and basically hired Louis to get with him. Louis had needed to money at the time and now he just couldn't leave his friend at work there alone. Anyway, his mum also called him to tell him that she and his siblings were going to America for holiday...in which he wasn't gonna get to see his family when he was supposed to and now. So yeah, he was a fucking horrible day.

Louis sighed as he sipped his coffee before scrunching his nose up and stood up to go get some sugar for his coffee, mumbling to the boys,"This day literally couldn't get any worse." 

And then some fucking clutz knocked into his, spilling all the drinks in his hands onto the floor.

***

Harry brushed the curls out of his face, his hair getting out of control today. He had just gotten off the the phone with the café, telling him that he would start soon. Which excited him because he needed something to do in his free time. Preferably not to think about his soulmate or the stupid fucking tattoo on his arm. 

His soulmate had chosen the most said thing to be his first word. The amount of people who have said 'Hi' to him was ridiculous and none of those people have been his other half. 

Harry had stopped asking people about their tattoos after being told 'Hi' a long time ago, tired of getting his hopes up. 

With that said, his soulmate was the last thing on his mind. Especially now that he had work in two hours. His first day at his job in the new town. His flat was still mostly boxes apart from the bedroom and his closet. 

Harry walked through his flat, across the kitchen and into his bedroom to get to his personal bathroom. He loved having two bathrooms so if he had people over he never had to worry about an bathroom not being open.

Preparing for his first shift, Harry got dressed into some skinny black jeans and loose tee shirt. He fixed up his curls the best he could, leaving the mess down for today. Taking a deep breath as he searched for his boots around the flat and slipping them on once he found them in the kitchen(which he wasn't sure why he had taken them off in there). 

Soon enough, Harry was at the little café. It was a cute place, filled with little table but at the edges of the room with the windows were booths. He put on his small while name tag that read 'Harry' and small red apron around his waist.

It was Harry's first order, a couple coffees and one hot chocolate. Carrying two in each in his large hands, Harry made his way across the room. Small 'excuse me's leaving his mouth before finally he crashed into someone. The cups splattering to the ground and on the strangers shoes. 

"Oops." Harry said softly to the stranger, gazing at him for a moment as the smaller boy with brown, feathery hair stayed silent for a moment.

***

Louis let out a heavy sigh as the chocolate colored liquid covered his shoes, looking up at the tall, lanky male into of him.

"Opps." was all the curly-haired boy said and Louis swear he died in that moment. His heart stopped and then proceeded to beat ridiculously fast. Sweat developing on his palms as his voice was practically stuck in his throat. Too afraid he would say something stupid or his voice would squeak so he went with something short and simple. All the words in his brain seemed to fade away apart from one.The only thing Louis could manage to get out.

"Hi." Louis said, letting out a breath as he rubbed his arm where the tattoo was, displaying the scribbled ink. 

The boy's eyes go to Louis' arm, his posture straightening as he read the word on his toned skin and lifted the sleeve of his own shirt to show Louis the tattoo that was clearly Louis' first word. Louis was fucking bewildered, but at the same time not so surprised.

He always heard that soulmates tend to make everything much better. Whether it's a horrid day or a broken arm(at least that's what Liam said when he broke his arm). So, Louis shouldn't have been all that surprised by the fact that he seemed to be having the worst day ever and then happened to meet his soulmate.

Both of them just stared at each other for a moment, Louis' blue eyes meeting the emerald ones of the person in front of him. 

***

Harry was the first to speak up after the first words were said. Though he could get lost in those perfect blue eyes of the smaller boy's. 

"Um," Harry cursed himself in his head and looked down to see the mess and he really wanted kick himself at the moment."Fuck, I'm sorry." He mumbled to him and sighed out heavily. What a horrible first impression to make on the person who would be the love of your life. Harry was such a mess and now his soulmate could see that as well.

"It's fine, it's fine." The smaller boy assured him and God, his voice was smooth and sweet like honey. Harry could drown in it. He squatted down to pick up the paper coffee mugs and glanced up at him. He was so much smaller than Harry, who had such broad shoulders and long legs. But this boy in front of him was a few good inches shorter than him, but it was probably the cutest thing ever to Harry. He was perfect with feathery broken fringe that swoop over his forehead and his thin pink lips. 

" 'm Harry." He introduced himself finally, standing back straight up and send him a cheeky grin. Harry watched the boy in front of him cheeks flush red.

"Louis." He put in and Harry looked at him.

"Do you, uh, do you want to hang out after my shift?" Harry asked after a few moments."I really need to get back to work, but I want to get to know you." And Louis nodded and his face flushed again.

"Yeah, I can come back when you get off work.." Louis mumbled and Harry set up their little get together after his shift, giving the cute boy his numbers and retrieved his number as well.

***

Louis returned to the table where Liam was kissing Niall's cheek. A smile so big on his face that the crinkles peeked from his eyes.

"Oh god, LiLi, look at that smile." Niall noticed and looked at Louis.

"Shut up!" Louis blushed and God, his cheeks felt hot. His soulmate. He had found his soulmate."I'm having a good day."

Liam raised an eyebrow."Five minutes ago you were going on about how you hate life and how terrible today has been." Liam questioned and then him and Niall shared a look.

"Well..."Louis mumbled then glanced over to the counter where he could see the curly-hair male grinning to himself as he made coffee. Harry looked like a miracle to the world, him with his curly hair and plump lips.Louis could stare at him for hours just memorize his details.He then looked back to the boys, Liam's eyes eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Louis.

Niall had a smile plastered on his face as he realized the situation."Oh my god, Lou!" Niall beamed at him and looked at Liam who was still confused.

"What is going on??" Liam questioned.

"Leeymo, he found his soulmate!" Niall exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of short, but whatever. Here is chapter two.

Harry was practically tripping over himself in the back of the shop, trying time his hours out. He still quite put everything together. He was trying to figure out everything about meeting Louis.

They had always been told that everything you do before you meet your soulmate is just a lead up to the meeting, that you don't really start living until you meet. Not until you had found the other half of you. So all Harry could think of was what exactly lend to this and went back pretty far.

For one, Harry's best mate back home used to work in this weird coffee shop when they were in school and Harry thought it was the coolest fucking job(other than the bakery of course.) So that led to Harry even getting interested in working at the coffee shop.

The biggest thing that Harry came up with was the move to London from his sweet home in Holmes Chapels. The reasoning for him leaving home was because he wanted a change of scenery. However, now he was thinking it was fate guiding him to Louis. His heart had brought him to Louis.

Louis, the boy who was outside in the café waiting for Harry. And Harry was pacing as he tried to clear his mind. He didn't want to fuck this up-not with him, not with Louis. He was already so into him and they barely even talked. Oh god, he was already falling for this guy.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed through the flimsy door that connect from the back room to the cafè. He stepped out into the café, glancing over the somewhat empty place until his eyes landed on the small, curvy boy. Louis. His soulmate. Harry couldn't stop calling him that and it made him sound like some sappy guy from the movies....which he really was. He just...he couldn't take his eyes off of Louis.

He slowly padded over to the smaller boy who's back was turned to him, grinning down as he set his hands over his eyes.

***

Louis' vision went dark which caused him to jump a bit and prepare to knee whoever decided to fuck with him, but stop as he realized who's large hands were over his eyes.

"'S just me, lovely." The deep, soothe voice assured him. Harry.

Louis instantly relaxed into him,"Jesus Christ, Harold." He mumbled as the hands were lifted from his eyes and Louis could at the world once again.

"Not my name." Harry put in.

"You can't scare me like that." Louis told him, turning around as Harry's arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm sorry, Louis." He apologized, genuinely concerned that he had upset his soulmate.

Louis quickly realized how Harry's voice had softened and sighed."It's fine, it's fine. Just startled me." He chuckled and Harry seemed to look relieved.

"Sooo."Harry dragged out the word, more than his normal slow voice."Do you wanna go get something to eat?" Harry offered.

Louis bit his bottom lip and shook his head."Um..I'm not really hungry.." He told Harry."But if you are, we can go get something."

Harry nodded,"I can eat when I get home. I'm new to town, care to show me around?" Harry suggested and Louis smiled.

"That I can do."Louis chirped, watching the smile on Harry's face form and Louis couldn't help that his heart start to race. He also couldn't help the little flips in his stomach as Harry grinned at him. Just knowing that he was the reason behind the smile made Louis grin back at him."I know exactly what were going to do."

"Oh and what do you have on your mind?" Harry asked, a teasing tone creeping into his drawl which only made Louis' cheeks turn a rosy red.

"Well, there's this park I like to go to. I like to skate around and play footie with my mates there." Louis informed him, starting to lead the way out."But I go sometimes when its getting dark because there is this large pond or whatever and it's beautiful at night."Louis rambled and he really was bad at explaining things. He rubbed his hands on the bottom of his shirt to wipe off the sweat. He shouldn't be nervous. Harry is his soulmate, he is destined to be Louis. This shouldn't be so nerve racking. But it was. Everything was for Louis and he hated it. He hated that he couldn't get up in front of a crowd like he used. When he was a kid, he was all about the spot light, all about the attention. As soon as he hit 16, that changed. Crowds seemed like they would devour Louis, people got crueler. Everyone had to be pleased and Louis just couldn't do it. He wasn't tall enough, wasn't strong enough, _his stomach wasn't flat enough._ He prayed that Harry couldn't see that. Hoped that he would be good enough for him, but he wasn't. He really wasn't and he need to pull this off, he didn't want his soulmate to hate him.

 

Louis looked up at Harry as they walked down the street, toward that park that was just like a 5 minute walk. 5 minutes of hands brushing against the other and blushing."I never got your last name, by the way." Harry interrupt the comfortable silence.

"Tomlinson." Louis claimed,"Yours?"

"Styles. Stupid last name, I know." Harry answered, looking down at his feet as he chuckled lightly

  
_Harry Styles._ More like a perfect name. Is it possible to be in love with someone's name. His name just felt right. Styles. Harry Styles."I think it's sorta perfect." Louis blurted. Oh good fucking job, Tommo, make yourself look like an idiot.

"Really?" Harry questioned, sincerely asking. Louis just nodded slowly, not seeing the point of hiding the fact that he really, really liked Harry's name.

"Yeah. It's sound like a model's name or lead singer's name in a band." Louis rambled out.

"I used to be in a band." Harry interjected,"I was the lead singer.."

"My point exactly." Louis chuckled as they approached the park.

The green scenery filled the whole place, little stone pathways spreading through out the park along with benches and water fountains around randoms. There were picnic tables and then there was the pond. Smack down in the middle of the huge park.

"Woah, this is-" Harry doesn't finish as he glanced around and Louis grinned at how Harry's eyes seemed to lit up at the scene.

"Amazing, right?" Louis mumbled and pulled Harry by his arm toward the glistening water as the sun had finally set, the moon shimmering over them. Louis dragged the taller boy to the side of the pond, sighing out as he looked over the water before plopping down in the grass. He looked up at Harry, the moon reflecting in his own blue eyes as he smiled."Gonna join me?"

Harry's bottom lip was now between teeth as he stared down at Louis like he was in thought, nodding slowly as he shifted to sit in the grass. Close to Louis, but not touching him. Though it was taking all of Louis' willpower not the lean his head on Harry's shoulder. "This is really great." Harry mumbled.

"So..."Louis said awkwardly and sighed out nervously, his head turned to study the light reflecting off the water." How did you get here? To London?" _To me..._  



End file.
